Various embodiments of the present invention relate to a latch and more particularly, an actuator for a latch.
In some applications, latches are required to perform numerous operations within limited confines of an application area of the item they are installed in. Still further, some latches include motorized actuators for performing some of these operations. In addition, the motor and/or the actuator will also be operatively coupled to switches and connector circuits in order to detect a state of the actuator and provide that information to the motor or a controller operatively coupled to the motor.
Accordingly, it is desirable to an apparatus and method for allowing multiple switches to be added or removed from the system, latch or actuator without requiring multiple components or completely different designs.